Morning Peace
by shingekinorivaille
Summary: Delilah is returning to camp and hoping to be claimed this year, but she will also have to journey to Mt. Olympus to help the minor gods... please R&R!
1. Prologue

Prologue

I stared at the clock, waiting for it to read ten. That's when I could leave.

My fingers tapped against the cold hard surface of the granite counter tops. Finally, I called out, "Mom! I've been ready to go since seven! Are you coming, or what?"

My mom rushed down the stairs, putting in an earring. "Why are you in such a hurry to get to camp, Delilah?"

I frowned down at the counter top and muttered, "The sooner I get there, the sooner I'll get claimed."

She shook her head, "Delilah, you know that's not true."

"Whatever," I replied, "Can we just go?"

"Grab your stuff," she said icily.

After a long, boring, silent car ride, we arrived at camp. This would be my second year and I hoped I'd be claimed.

I stepped out of the car and sighed. Grabbing my stuff, I turned to my mom and said, "See you at the end of summer." I began to walk up the hill and my mom drove away.

The sign above me said "Camp Half-Blood."

"I'm home," I whispered to myself, a smile crossing my lips.

**I'm SOOO sorry about how short this is. When I wrote it, I was in a hurry. R&R!**

**~greekgoddessoflife~**


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I (sadly) don't own PJO.

Chapter One

I began to walk down half-blood hill. I looked up and saw Annabeth… running. She urgently knocked on Percy's door. Percy smiled and said something. Then, Annabeth told him something. His face fell. She stepped inside and Percy closed the door.

I wondered if anyone had seen that besides me. I noticed Lauren coming up to me. "Hey," she said.

"Hey. Have you seen Drake anywhere?"

"Why would I care where my older twin brother was?"

I put my hand on my hip.

"Fine. In our cabin."

"Thanks!" I said, running towards the Zeus cabin.

I knocked on the door and it slowly opened. "Drake?" I opened the door a little bit further. I saw Drake sleeping on his lower bunk, black hair all messy. I tip toed up to him and pushed his shoulder. He stirred in his sleep. I leaned down and in his ear I whispered, "Time to wake up."

"Mm?"

Finally, I pushed him and yelled, "WAKE UP!"

He flung up, hitting his head on the bottom of the top bunk, causing me to burst into fits of laughter.

"What the Hades was that for?" he asked.

"Aw," I said, "You didn't even say hi to me."

He rolled his eyes and stood up, rubbing his head, "Ow."

I laughed a little bit more and hugged him. "What did you do all year?" I asked.

"The usual. School, football. You know."

"Nice. Almost the same, but switch football with dance."

His eyes looked like they were just adjusting to the bright room. By the way, Drake has blue eyes.

Drake smiled at me and asked, "What's todays date?"

"Um, June eleventh."

"And that means tomorrow is your birthday."

"Yay for me," I said unhappily.

"What's wrong with turning fourteen?" He asked, "It's better than thirteen, at least."

"I just don't like the thought of getting older."

"Aren't you a little young to be worrying about that?" he asked.

"Not really," I replied.

"Don't you want any gifts? If you don't, I'll give what I got you to Lauren."

I frowned, "That's the only part I actually like, and you know that."

He simply nodded.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

That morning, I sat on the beach because I had nothing to do. It was arrival week, so you had the choice of activities or no activities.

Drake sat down next to me, "Happy birthday," he said.

I smiled, "Thanks."

"Do you want your gift now, or later?"

"That's a rhetorical question, don't you think?"

"Yeah, it is," he said, pulling a small box out of his pocket. So, I knew it was jewelry. He opened the little box and I saw a gold necklace. The chain was very thin, and it had my initials on it: DBV.

I opened my mouth top thank him, but nothing came out.

He laughed, then put the necklace on me.

"Thanks," I said to him for the second time today.

The conch shell sounded. "Time for breakfast," Drake said, standing up. We walked to the pavilion together, but he had to sit with Lauren at the Zeus table. I had to sit at the unclaimed table. There were thirteen of us.

"I want me some food!" Alex said.

"We all know that," Olivia said.

When I sat down, everyone looked at me. "What?" I asked them.

"Happy birthday!" A few of them said together.

"No, no, don't go there."

Olivia tilted her head, "So, the only person who _can _say happy birthday to you is Drake?"

I scowled, "But he's my best friend. There's a difference."

"So we're not your friends?"

"No, you are!"

"Mm."

"Mm?"

"Mm."

"Interesting conversation, you two."

"Very," I said.

What was interesting was the fact that Olivia got claimed on my birthday. Her mother was Iris and she laughed. "OMG! My mom is the goddess of rainbows! Psh! Proves I'm awesome!"

"Freakin' stuck up girl," I whispered to Drake as we walked through the forest.

Drake rolled his eyes, "Don't let her get to you. The fairies will abduct her."

"Since when do they do that?"

"Since I started watching this awesome show called _Supernatural."_

"Oh?"

"Oh." He looked at me for a few seconds, than above my head. He smiled. "Check it out."

I looked up and saw…


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

"Whoa…" Drake said, "I never thought…"

"Neither did I…"

"You do know this means you're awesome…"

"Yeah, it does."

The little emblem disappeared. "We should go tell Chiron," Drake said.

"Would he approve of us… being in the forest… alone…?"

"I don't really care. It's not like we're a thing. Even he knows that."

I nodded, "I know, but people _say _things."

"Whatever. Lilah, it doesn't matter."

"Still, I hate it."

"C'mon!" He pulled me along and we headed towards the big house. Stepping on to the deck, I saw that no one was sitting at the table. I mean, the table where Chiron and Mr. D play cards with a bunch of scared satyrs. I looked at Drake and he mouthed, "Listen."

I blinked when I heard the faintest voices from inside. I recognized a few that I'd met at the ball last summer. My father was here. At camp. He claimed me while he was here. I listened closely…

"But ancient laws say only three are allowed!" Chiron said.

I heard my father's voice next, "So, Delilah can only take three?"

Rachel butted in, "In the prophecy, it clearly stated that _five _go, not three."

"Case closed!" My father said.

"Drake," I whispered, "Run!"

I'd say we made it back to his cabin record time. We stepped inside and Drake looked around. "Where's Lauren…?"

I piece of paper caught my eye and I grabbed it. It read:

_Drake or Delilah, (since both of you are in here so much)_

_I must say, I'm pleased. You two will fall for anything. What you're wondering what you fall for is? No, it's not Delilah's father. No, not Apollo. He is Delilah's father. It's each other. What I mean is, you two are always there for each other and whatnot. If you don't believe me, you just wait and see._

_Just wait and see._

_-L_

"What's that?"

I shakily handed the paper to him. His eyes became wide as he read it, "Holy crap…"

I swore in ancient Greek, "Why would Lauren do that?"

"To mess with us."

I saw Lauren's scrawly hand writing on the back of the paper. I took it from Drake's gasp. The language was ancient Greek, but it was coded. I looked for a few more seconds. Darn dyslexia doesn't even help me read ancient Greek.

Drake gasped.

Haha! I'm giving you a cliffie! I'm evil, I know! I'd like to thank Skyclaw for reviewing! Please review, it makes me happy!

Happy Thanksgiving!


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

"I can't believe this," Drake said quietly.

"What?" I asked, trying to grab the paper from him, but he pulled it behind him.

"I'll show you later. Just look out the window."

I followed his directions and stared out of the window. Chiron was coming. "Oh, crap!" I said, "I'm not supposed to be in here!" But it's not like there was a backdoor, so I was stuck. The knock on the door was what got to me. Chiron would kill me if he knew I was in here. Drake walked up to the door and opened it.

"Hello Drake. Delilah."

I waved and sat down on an empty bunk across from Drake's. "Hi, Chiron. I don't mean to be rude, but why are you here?" Drake asked.

"I need to talk to you and Delilah at the big house. It's urgent," he motioned for us to follow him.

I walked behind Drake. His hair was a mess. Had he ever heard of a brush? I'm not even a daughter of Aphrodite, but messy hair bugs the crap out of me. We finally made to the big house. Chiron led us upstairs and to the meeting room. My father was sitting at the table, having a fight with Mr. D.

"Go ahead and take a seat," Chiron said.

I sat down opposite of Drake. My dad looked up, "Hi, Delilah!" He said joyously.

"Hi dad!" I smiled and acted like I'd known him for years.

The door swung open and Grover stepped in, followed by Percy and Annabeth.

The three of them took their seats and Chiron said, "Annabeth, could you please explain what is happening?"

She nodded and said, "While I was on Olympus, there were some… problems…"

"What do you mean by 'problems'?" Drake asked.

"It has to do with the minor gods… they want places on Olympus, but, you see, some of the gods don't approve. That's where Apollo comes in." Annabeth looked at my dad, urging him to continue.

My dad began to speak, "I'm on the approving side. We should give them spots, not in the throne room, but, you know."

We all turned back to Annabeth, "He's right. But, this could be World War Three. We need someone to prove that they deserve spots."

"And let me guess," I said, "That's where we come in. Just one thing: why?"

"Drake and you…"

You know how on the last chapter, I left you with a major cliffie. (I've been told I'm legendary for those!) I cliffed myself. I had nothing to put, so I made this. Oh, and I had a slight bit of writers block, which I never get, so that made it even worse!

~Poseidon and Athena's daughter~


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

(Oh my gods! A disclaimer!)

**Disclaimer:**

**If I owned Percy Jackson, would I be sitting here writing fan fictions about him? NO. I'd be writing an actual book. Now you can read chapter five in peace…**

I crossed my arms as I looked at all of my things. I was moving from the unclaimed cabin to the Apollo cabin. Thanks gods, this place was cluttered. As I gathered all of my belongings, I slowly thought over what had happened in the past hour. I had been claimed by Apollo, told that Drake, Percy, Annabeth, some person I don't know, and I were going on a quest to help the gods decide if the minor gods got a spot on Olympus. And they were right, too. If we didn't get them spots, this could be World War Three. Great. Just great.

And then again, Aphrodite has plans for me and Drake and to be honest with you, I don't like it. He's my _best friend. _Yeah, that's very awkward for me and probably for him, too.

The only good thing is that my dad is there for me. He's not like some of the other gods. He visits a lot and helps out at the camp every once in a while. It's pretty awesome, you know?

No one else was in the unclaimed cabin at the moment. They were probably hanging out and doing as many activities that they wanted to do before requirements began. If I came back alive, I'd be doing those, too.

Swiftly picking up my bag, I went out the door and headed for the Apollo cabin. I opened the door and only saw one person in the large cabin: Lailie Fodder. She has black hair and big bright blue eyes that had specks of gray in them. She looked up and said, "You were claimed?" in a small voice.

I nodded and looked around, "Um, free beds?"

She blinked and stood up, "Yeah, the one I was sitting on. Has an awesome mattress."

I smiled at her and set my stuff on the small bed. It was a lower bunk, but I didn't mind.

"So, when were you claimed?" She asked quietly.

"Just an hour ago," I replied, walking around the cabin and trying to figure out whose bed was whose.

She cleared her throat, "Cool."

"Yeah," I said, "I guess it it…"

She nodded and walked over to what I assumed to be her bed. "Lailie?" I asked.

"Just call me Lay," she said.

"Lay," I corrected myself, "Are you the one who agreed to go on the quest?"

Her eyes widened, "Yes," She whispered, "I was chosen… but I don't know. I mean quests scare me."

I smiled, "You should come, I need to know at least one person in this cabin."

The door opened and a boy named Mark walked in, "Claimed?" he asked when he saw me.

"Yeah," I replied.


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Being claimed was a lot of fun. I mean, more than I imagined it would be. Sure, I missed seeing the faces of my old cabin mates, but I still got to hang out with them during certain classes.

Drake and I had been very busy trying to avoid each other lately. I guess Aphrodite was wrong- we'd neve be together. I still didn't want to be with hom anyways. He's my best friend! Or... was.

Even though I was thinking of all of this during my last day at camp and while doing archery, I never messed up. I always hit the target right on. I loved it. It's something I'm really good at, even if it's only because of my dad.

"I can't wait for our quest!" Lay said excitedly. Since I'd been claimed, she's been warming up to everyone- inside and outside of our cabin. Everyone loved her, probably because she was really sweet and could never hurt a fly. Okay- that's not true at all. She'd kill a monster in a second.

"Lay, we leave tomorrow morning. Not that much longer, you know."

"I know!" She said, laughing slightly, "I'm just so happy that I'm going! No one ever chose me for anything before!"

I smiled at Lay and looked down at my food only seconds later. I couldn't eat. I was about to have a mental breakdown any second. Why did I ever except to do this?

Sorry about the length, but I'll be posting tomorrow probably. I hope it's a longer chapter to make up for my sudden death. :| On the bright side, I'm not dead!


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

After dinner, I walked into the forest and sat on a tree stump. The same one that I had been going to with Drake since we'd come here. What if we didn't come back? Who knows what's going to happen. It's making me jumpy even thinking about it.

If Drake was here, he would have told me to calm down and just do it. Because he's my best friend. Was my best friend.

Stupid Aphrodite! You ruined everything!

I curled up in a ball on the stump and closed my eyes. "Not fair..." I whispered to myself.

It was really dark out. I know I should head back, but if I don't I might not have to know that's not true, a voice in my head told me.

So what if it's not? I challenged.

Fine, it said, do what you want, but it won't help you on your quest.

At this point, I was gritting my teeth. I knew I said yes to this stupid quest! And now look at me! I'm going mental!

I stood up and walked back to the Apollo cabin. If I had been the only one on there, I might have just slammed the door.

I feel onto my bed, but before I even hit the pillow, I was asleep.

The next morning sucked. I was woken up at five by Lay, who was holding my bag infront of my face.

"What?" I whined.

"You need to pack, Delilah!" she said.

"Why? I don't wanna go..." I said, rolling over so I was facing the wall and not Lay.

"Well that's too bad now, isn't it?" she shook her head and threw the bag at me. "I'll be at the pavillion."

"Whatever," I muttered, trying to sleep again.

Once I had packed, I set off towards the pavillion and ate quickly with Lay. Drake showed up only minutes after I did, so breakfast was very quiet.

"Ready to go?" Chiron asked us as I shouldered my backpack.

"Nope," I said, "But I have to."

"Yes!" Lay said, excitment literally dripping from voice.

Drake grunted.

"Okay, we'll get the car ready and take you to the meeting."

Meeting. Oh, crap. We were going to a meeting of the gods. I'm so screwed.


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

During the car ride to Manhatten, we should have been planning what to say to the gods. But really, we all sat in an awkward silence. It was really bad for Drake and me because we had never ever had an awkward silence before. Well, there was that one time... but that's a different story. Maybe I'll tell you later.

I looked out the window as we sped off down the road. I just wanted to get there, get this over with, and get home. And by home, I mean Camp Half-Blood.

Lay began to laugh suddenly.

"What's so funny?" I asked, and silently added, Zeus might want to kill us. Yeah, that's just histarical.

"It's just..." she paused, another giggle escaping her mouth, "...I never thought I'd be on a quest. No one ever thought I was brave enough, just because of how quiet I was or how I acted. Only you, Clay, Drake, Stacie, and I know how well I can fight with a sword. I just wish they would know. I always felt... out of place in the Apollo cabin, you know?"

"Kind of," I replied truthfully. Sure, I loved the place, but I didn't prefer feeling lef out because Lay was my favorite sister. Because she was a loner, so was I. And that really can make you feel like an outcast.

"I want to go back... change how I acted those first few years of camp, and maybe, just maybe, people wouldn't see me as this-" she pointed at herself while frowning, "-and see me as this." She pointed at herself and pretended to laugh.

I didn't respond at first. My eyes slowly moved over to Drake, who looked like he was almost alseep.

"Why do you want to go back?" I asked, "Why not just act different now."

"People will think I changed because I don't feel like an outcast anymore. I can't do that."

"You should," I encouraged softly.

She shook her head, "Not a good idea, Delilah."

I sighed and let my head gently lean against the warm window. "Why not, Lay?"

"I dunno. I just don't want them to think you changed me into your personal..." she paused, "I don't know. I just don't want them to think they can manipulate me, like I'm clay and they can mold me into anything they want."

Like clay...good analogy, I thought.


End file.
